Another World - Fate That Connects Us
by xKIABx
Summary: (WARNING: *Boys Love* intended! nitro chiral's "sweet pool" TETSUO SHIRONUMA x YOUJI SAKIYAMA) After his long absence from school, Youji Sakiyama has returned. However, while trying to adjust back into his normal daily life routine, Tetsuo Shironuma just seems to appear everywhere. Is there a connection that's binding the two or is there something more than what meets the eyes?


**Another World – Fate That Connects Us **

**Chapter 1: Meeting You (Youji's POV)**

_I have a dream...in it, there is another person who seems so familiar and yet I have never met him before. Just who is he? Ever since as a child, I had these dreams all the time but it wasn't like I saw the exact same dream. It started out with a voice and as I got older, a hand, a body, a head, but...never a face of the figure. Now, it has remained the same for at least two years..._

_..._

My name is Youji Sakiyama and I am a high school student. Due to my health, I have been in and out of school a lot. Last year, I was not able to fully move up a grade due to my attendance. Hence, I had to repeat the same year over again. However, it's not all that bad because now my friend Makoto Mita is in the same class as I am. Even though he's younger than me, to having to repeat the same year is a little...bothersome.

After the car incident with my parents, I only have my elder sister left, Erika. Both of us have weak health. I lived with her until recently but now I am living on my own. She is married and just had a child. However, due to her weak health the doctors were worried if she would make it through the birth. She did and now I have a new nephew – still hospitalized for the time being until they both can go home.

At times, I felt like a burden to her and to my brother-in-law. My brother-in-law is a wonderful man. He took care of my hospital bills and even let me stayed with them. Even so, after I was more stabilized, I moved out and got a part-time job. Although, I live on my own, the Komanami High School is still entirely expensive since it's a catholic high school. So my brother-in-law helped to pay half while I paid the other half with the income of my part-time job. It was a high institute, a good school, so my sister wanted me to finish and graduate from there. I can never thank my sister and brother-in-law enough but I am grateful for all that they had done for me.

It's early morning and I'm on my way to school. I was thinking that today would be a good day. All the while that I was gone from school, it seem as though, coming back feels a little weird.

Arriving at school, I changed my shoes and headed towards homeroom. However, for some reason, it felt like someone was watching me. I felt frightened to look but I wanted to make sure I wasn't just going crazy. On reflex, I turned my head and met the gaze of someone...Tetsuo Shironuma. Turning my gaze back, I rushed to get to the classroom. Upon entering, a familiar voice that I know greets me with enthusiasm.

"Youji!" exclaimed Makoto with a wave pointing to where my seat is.

With a nod, I went over, and sat at my desk. Of course, it wasn't close to Makoto's either but he came over quick to have a little chat with me.

"Hey, Youji are how?"

"Makoto, I am doing well."

"Well, it's great to see you. If you have any questions, just let me know! Oh, you free after school today?"

"Well, I don't have work...so sure."

"Great! We'll head off to get some hamburgers then!"

At the sound of the bells, the students hurried to their desks or homerooms as they were scattered throughout the buildings. It was a new day, especially for Youji as he stood up with the rest of his class doing the morning prayer. The same routine that Komanami High did as it was a catholic school – part of the daily school life every morning.

…

Break has resumed the whole school as Makoto invited me to eat with his friend but I declined. Taking out the bento that I had brought from my store, I am working part time at, I was not sure if I wanted to eat it or not. The feeling that I was getting, I did not want to eat it later as well.

"I don't feel hungry…"

Standing up, taking the bento with me, I got out of the classroom, onto the hallway, then outside. About to throw it away, a voice stopped me…

"Sakiyama."

"Eh?"

It was Tetsuo Shironuma, again. How on earth do we keep running into each other like this? I have a bad feeling about this. Approaching me, Shironuma grabbed my wrist.

"Come."

"What are – uwah, where are you taking me?!"

Shironuma did not respond as he swiftly, with a tight grasp on my wrist, pulled me along to where it was that he was taking me. We headed back inside the school, up the stairs, and then through a door, upon entering the rooftops.

As he let go of my wrist, I paused to take a few deep breaths. I have not walked that fast in a while and it tired me out. Before I could even straightened myself, Shironuma took me again by the wrist, towards the fence, let's go of my wrist again, and sits down taking out his own lunch. Not wanting to feel the awkwardness, I also sat down, crossing my legs as I set my bento down in front of me, not touching it.

I could hear sounds as Shironuma started to eat whatever it was that he was eating. Not understanding what is going on, I leaned my head against the fence as I looked up at the sky. In mere seconds, I did not realize it but Shironuma had taken my bento and opened it. Using the chopstick, he picked up an octopus shaped sausage.

"Open your mouth."

"Huh?!" I sounded as I looked at Shironuma as to what the hell he was doing and to my surprised he was holding the chopsticks, which held the octopus shaped sausage, and waiting for me to take the bite.

"I said to open your mouth."

"Just what are – mgh?"

Before I could even finish my question, I was stopped by the food that had entered my mouth. Biting it to pieces, the taste…was not so bad. After a couple more chewing, I swallowed it. Then next thing I know was that, Shironuma had picked up a piece of sushi, ready to put throw it in my mouth too, should I refuse. Nearly embarrassed, I was not going to let it happen a second time.

"I-I can eat myself!" I exclaimed taking the bento and chopsticks away from him.

From there, we just ate, not much conversing really. However, what went through my head was...why? Why was Tetsuo Shironuma so much interested in someone like me?

…

At the sound of the bell that meant the end of the school day, I got my things together and got up. Leaving the classroom, Makoto was there to greet me and pulled me aside saying that the plans were canceled due to his sister have caught up into some sort of trouble. Assuring him that it was alright, Makoto then left quickly. I too was about to leave until, again, that gaze that was on my earlier this morning, I felt it again. Looking back on reflex, I meet the eyes of the person, Tetsuo Shironuma.

"Sakiyama," Shironumna called out.

"Y-yes?" I replied back, a bit afraid to know what he wanted of me.

"This week is our day duty."

"Eh?"

Turning myself back into the classroom, I looked at the blackboard to see what is written is "Day Duty" with the names written are Sakiyama, Youji and Shironuma, Tetsuo. Of course, it was always done alphabetically and yet I completely let it passed my mind.

"Sorry about that," I answered as I looked back him not looking into his gaze.

"I'll show you what to do," added Shironuma as he went back into the classroom.

I followed Shironuma, put down my school bag, and went to sort the trash. The moment that we were sorting, neither the two of us really talked much again. Not even realizing how much time had passed, as we finished, I was led by Shironuma to the dumpster.

As the day started to turn evening, the two of us went back into the school and up the stairs to get our school bags. Luckily, it was not to be much of hassle since they were set on desks right by the door.

Suddenly, without realizing it, my neck was touched. Flinching, I responded and turned around to see that it was Shironuma who had touched me with his hand.

"E-eh?"

"Sorry." Shironuma said as he dropped his arm and grabbed his bag.

"What?" I questioned and also added, "What did you do that for?"

Without exchanging words, Shironuma dropped his school bag once again onto the desk, grabbed my hand that was covering the neck area, and pulled me closer to him. Before I could even react, Shironuma then licked me – neck area he touched.

"W-what?! Shironuma what are you – tch?!"

I tried to break away from his gripped but it was so tight that I could not budge. Even I tried to use my other hand but that was soon also gripped by Shironuma's other free hand.

After the countless licking from the neck, he then proceeded to my collarbone. I thought he would stop even after I told him too.

"Shironuma, stop!"

However, he would not stop as he continued and then I realized he was gnawing at me. Just what the hell was Shironuma planning to do? It was then that from my collarbone, he continued back to the neck area and then I felt a bite.

"S-stop, ow?!"

The bite, I could feel it as though he was seriously going to eat me. Not only that, something trickled down and then I realized, Shironuma seriously had bite me hard enough for blood to flow. Tearing up a bit, I still didn't let down my guard. It was when he removed his lips from my neck that I was now face to face with him. There really was blood, my blood, smeared a bit on his lips.

"Sakiyama."

"..."

Shironuma said my name but I – not even sure what I was feeling at the moment. It was not fear but for some reason it felt so familiarly nolgastic. As he brought his face closer to mine, his gripped loosen a bit, and I came back to my sense.

"Stop it!" I exclaimed as I pushed Shironuma back, grabbed my school bag, and stormed out of the classroom.

Running as if my life was on the line, I did not even dare to look back to see what was to happened behind me. As a matter of fact, I was afraid that if I did, our gaze might meet and I would stop trying to escape.

…

I don't know how far it was that I ran. When I come to, I was at the train station, then here I was, back at home. Laying in my bed, looking at the blank wall, and processing what just happened a few moments ago.

"How am I going to face him tomorrow?" I said.

Getting up, I looked at the time and it was nearly 6PM. Removing myself from the bed, I went over to my closet, took off my clothes, and grabbed a towel wrapping it around my lower half. Leaving my bedroom, I went to the bathroom, turned on the water to fill up the tub.

I looked in the mirror that was above the sink. The bite mark was clear and visible. What bothered me the most was that the pain was still there. I did not care to think of the dried blood that had stained my skin. What also caught my eyes was the scar on my chest which was caused long ago when I was a child.

"What's happening to me?"

Turning off the facet for the tub, I took off the towel that was on me, and got into the water. I just sat there...thinking.

The pain on my neck somehow started to become worse. It was bearable though but not understanding while the pain started to increase, I used my hand, and touched my neck – area that Shironuma bite. It felt all mushy there.

"GASP?!"

Looking at my hand, I saw blood again. Was this a dream?! After a blink, the blood was still on my hand but after a second blink, it was then I realized that the water in the tub had turned red too. I was about to freak out.

"This can't be real."

Wanting to get out of this nightmare, I tried to get up but for some reason, the water felt so heavy. Like as though the water was alive – no – the blood that had became the water seemingly had come alive and did not want me to leave. It was then I felt something throbbing from my neck.

"No, it can't be..."

Touching my neck once more, it was blood. Blood was seeping out of my neck and flowing into the water. It was then, I stopped resisting, and laid back against the tub. Closing my eyes, I breathed in and out. For a second, it felt like life itself was pouring out of me. Opening my eyes again, everything was normal. There was no sign of blood anywhere. Blinking to just make sure, everything was exactly normal. Getting out of the tub, I undid the plug, and let the water drain. Taking the towel that I had brought in with me, I dried myself. Looking at the mirror once more, I saw that the bite was cleaned but the mark was still clear, and no sign of any blood.

"What was that...?"

Wrapping the towel around my waist, I left the bathroom and went to my bedroom. Putting on a white t-shirt and pajama pants, I flopped onto the bed. Suddenly, I was thinking about food but to only have the notion of not wanting to eat anything. I let that thought passed – skipped dinner. Getting, I went over to the fish tank. Looking at the fishes, it somehow smoothed me. What broke me out of my trance was ringing of my cellphone. Going over, I grabbed it, opened it, and greeted.

"Hello?"

"Youji?"

"Elder sister!"

"Good evening, how are you, Youji?"

"Heh, what's with that worrisome voice? I'm doing alright, don't worry."

"I worry because you are my family. Sides, we both have weak bodies so it matters me to only be concerned about my little brother."

"Yea...so how are you?"

"I'm doing great, but the doctors are keeping me at the hospital a bit longer to just make sure that I'm stabled enough to go home with the baby."

"Great to hear."

This is my elder sister, Erika. Always worrying about my well-being when she should be focusing on her family instead. Even though she is my sister, at times she also feels like a mother.

"So tell me, how was your first day of school?"

"It was fine."

"Is something wrong, Youji?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"It's because I'm your sister, silly."

"No, really, everything's fine sis."

"Youji?"

"Yes?"

"I know that you are trying your best to be independent. However, I want you to know that no matter what happens, if you need anything, let me know, okay?"

"Sis..."

"Promise me, Youji?"

"I promise."

"Good. Well, you have a good night alright?"

"Yes, you too. Good night."

Closing the phone and setting on the desk next to my bed. I laid back on the bed on my stomach. Looking at the phone, I smiled. My sister was the best. Even though we both had weak bodies, she was also a fighter and went out of her way to what what wanted to do in life. Thus, she also encouraged me to do what I wanted to do in life as well.

Before realizing it, I started to fell asleep. What would tomorrow be like, I wonder? And...how am I going to look at Tetsuo Shironuma? That bloody scene that I saw in the bathroom, was it tied to Shironuma as well? What about me then? What is my connection with Shironuma?

"Tetsuo Shironuma..." I muttered as I feel asleep.


End file.
